Seven Swords of Kaniros
The Seven Swords of Kaniros are a collection of mighty swords apparently created by Nelthro. Nelthro claims that the names of each sword came to him in a dream. History All seven swords are known to be exceptionally powerful. But none can match up to Kamigami, a large black sword that Xavion judged too powerful to exist and thus took it for himself. These swords are known to be intelligent and can speak to whoever wields them, their wisdom is great and their knowledge rivals their creators, Kamigami The First sword of Kaniros, and also the most powerful. The Blade is large and black with a skull adorning it's hilt. Mandatory powered by all the Magicka in Aurbis, accroding to legend the sword is destined to spark a great cataclysm, split the land open and rip the souls of every mortal from their chests forming a river of souls to walk the planet forever. anyone to wield it could rule Aurbis through pure force. Kamigoroshi The second sword of Kaniros, known to be wielded by Aemilia Dovahsos Tertia and believed to be the blade she slew alduin with. It is nicknamed "Godslayer" for this reason. It is said to be the third-most powerful blade Kira The Third sword of Kaniros, a stone sword, despite being a sword it is a blunt weapon as it's too dull to cut with, it also weighs far too much to be used by anyone but the strongest warriors in which case the sword shall become one of the greatest weapons of Kaniros It is said to be the fifth-most powerful blade Migi Tsubasa The Fourth sword of Kaniros, One of the twin blades, styled to look like a dragons wing and forged with actual materials from a dragon. The sword is known to exist somewhere in Tamriel. It is said to be the sixth-most powerful blade. But when used along with it's conunterpart Hidari Tsubasa it is said to rival Senshuraku. Hidari Tsubasa The Fifth sword of Kaniros, One of the twin blades, styled to look like a dragons wing and forged with actual materials from a dragon. The sword is known to exist somewhere in Tamriel. Next to it's counterpart, Migi Tsubasa It is said to be the seventh-most powerful and thus the weakest of the blades but still a force to be reckoned with. Senshuraku The Sixth sword of Kaniros, Nelganis's sword. Originally created as a substitute for Kamigami, it was given away to Nelganis when he became of age. Unkowingly to Nelthro, this sword would later be the bane of his family and rule half of Kaniros with unquestionable force.It is said to be the second-most powerful blade Shinpi The Seventh and final sword of Kaniros, a more obscure sword, currently in posession of a mutated Aldmer vampire somewhere in Kaniros. It is remniscient of a spear with a blade on both ends. Called a double-bladed sword, or sword-staff. It is said to be the fourth-most powerful blade Kanakirigoe The eight sword, and the only member of the Seven Swords of Kaniros not created by Nelthro Kanir, it is a cursed blade remniscient of a Katana, it is known to bring great fortune to it's wielder, for a price. In the end it never benefits it's owner. Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Nelthar Canon